Highly Allergic to You
by terra hotaru
Summary: Life was never easy for Zexion. For example, he was highly sensitive and allergic to a creature named Demyx whom he couldn't get rid of. Would this horrible spring bloom into romance? Zemyx. AkuRoku. Yaoi. AU. Gift fic for Lifes.Lover. Happy sweet 19!
1. A New Scent

**Disclaimer: **Hah, I own Kingdom Hearts? XD

Yay for my 13th fic!!

This is a multi-chaptered gift fic for my really sweet best friend, Lifes.Lover! Happy sweet 19!! I hope you have a very happy birthday!! I'm sorry that I got this in late (your birthday's already passed in your time zone, isn't it?). I'm really sorry. I had been thinking about the idea of writing Zemyx and I had written around 5 fics but none of them that I like. This one came out at the end and right at the time when my body decided to battle against me. I'm not feeling so well and my head's spinning. :D To add it, this is my very first Zemyx fic. I'm sorry if it's horrible. I'm really sorry. I hope you like it! Happy birthday!

**Warning: **Character might be OOC-ed.

**Highly Allergic to You**

**Chapter 1**

**A New Scent**

The sound of the soothing water could be heard echoing throughout the silent town. The sun was still hiding behind the clouds, soon to show its warmth as the clouds got blown away by the wind and the earth spun, revealing the hiding sun. The cold winter had finally passed and the snow had melted away. Drops and drops of water could be seen dripping down the edges of the leaves. The air was damp and nice. In addition, the flowers were blooming, welcoming the spring season that would last for four whole months. It was such a happy picture that people couldn't help but smile.

However, it was very different for the lilac haired teen. He woke up early morning as he usually would and he jumped off his bed, walking over to open his double door window. He twitched and cringed when the horrible aroma came in. It was more like a stench to him. He quickly shut the window with a loud bang and sat on his bed. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten that winter was over and the horrible spring season had come. He didn't like it one bit—more so when he was struck with the idea of having to go to school that day. It was plain nightmare.

He hid for a while below the comforter, waiting for his alarm clock to blare—which should be seven minutes after. He sneezed loudly, suddenly having a runny nose and he grabbed the box of tissue that was set on the side of his bed violently and covered his reddened nose. He had difficulty breathing and he had to breathe through his mouth. "Spring…" he muttered grudgingly. The smell of flowers, the smell of the damp air, the smell of sweats, and the smell of the exhaust from engine—were horrifying. Zexion's sensitive nose couldn't handle all that smell. He hated it. People would call the smell of flowers as 'aroma' but for him, it was pure stench that would assault his nose endlessly.

Finally, the blaring noise emitted from his digital alarm clock and he slammed on it, shutting it up for the day. He just knew that it wasn't going to be a great day. He hoped that it wouldn't get worst.

--

School... different fragrance of perfumes, different scent of shampoos and body wash, different odors of food—Zexion could practically smell everything. He was thankful that he had decided to wear a long neck sweater for the day because he could hide half his lower face and his nose in the sweater. At least that way, he wouldn't sneeze all day. It was not that bad once he had gotten used to it. The first day was the most unpleasant for him.

He got into class safely even though his nose was visibly red. He hid it from people's view using his hair and his long neck sweater. "Zexion! Good morning!" shouted a certain cheerful redhead.

"Morning, Axel," Zexion answered. His face remained emotionless.

"Ahhh, the spring sickness," the redhead grinned widely, approaching the shorter lilac haired teen, towering over him. Axel was one of Zexion's best friends. Zexion was well aware that Axel was a little crazy and out of it sometimes—well, not a little…more like _always_ and _all the time_. Nevertheless, he liked Axel's company _if_ the time was right. To emphasize it, most of the time, Axel's company was always offered at the _wrong_ time.

"I would recommend you to stay away from me for the rest of the day," Zexion said sternly, stepping to the side to pass through the tall spiky red haired teen.

"Aww, why is that? Don't you need the company?" Axel chuckled, teasing his best friend.

Zexion narrowed his eyes dangerously. "I do not need you around with your horrible stench, Axel. I could practically smell it on the first floor." The class was on the third floor.

"What?" the redhead sighed dejectedly.

"Why do you suddenly apply that stench to your body? Did you just fall down the pig sty?"

"Geee, I don't know, Zexion," Axel answered unhappily.

"I apologize for my rude comments but I am not in the mood to stand around and let these aromas assault me," Zexion said, looking straight into the redhead's eyes. He was lying though—his nose already _died_ and he couldn't smell anything anymore.

"Thanks for crushing my confidence to smell good in front of Roxas, Zex," Axel replied sarcastically. "But, awww. You're still my best friend!" With that, the redhead wrapped his arm around Zexion's neck, pulling the small teen into a big crushing hug. The poor teen coughed and sneezed. Axel knew exactly what he was doing and he laughed richly. "Gotcha!" He released his hug and quickly dashed away before Zexion could attack him with sentences containing high leveled vocabularies.

Zexion growled. Regaining his composure, he went to sit down on his seat, ignoring the excited chattering and giggles coming from the girls. He put down his bag on the floor and pulled out his unfinished novel, deciding to read it through to get distracted.

--

The first class finally started. Everyone looked really cheerful—even though there were some that looked really sleepy and looked about ready to hit the sack. "Zex, I heard that there's a new kid," Axel, who was sitting behind Zexion, leaned from his seat, whispering.

"A new kid?" Zexion asked with a flat tone—not excited at all.

"We could recruit him into the supporter of Axel loves Roxas community. Think about that," the redhead grinned.

"Just because Roxas always rejects your approach, doesn't mean that you have to let the whole school know," Zexion commented dryly.

Everyone in the high school knew of Axel's obsession over Roxas. It was not a pretty romantic sight though as it had become a common sight among the high school-ers to see Axel getting kicked in the shin, jabbed in the stomach, and other painful areas. Somehow, Zexion got dragged into that and had become the number one member of the supporter of Axel loves Roxas community. He didn't even know what happened.

"Aww, you'll do the same when you've fallen in love with somebody, Zexion."

"I will never fall in love," Zexion commented with a serious face. "I do not like girls."

Axel gasped exaggeratingly. "So, you're _gay _too!! See, I knew it!" Axel laughed and shouted, pointing.

Zexion blushed brightly out of embarrassment when the attention of everybody in the class was turned to him. He quickly regained his composure and glared the redhead heavily, unhappily. There was a very unfamiliar face that was standing right at the entrance into the class. A Mohawk blond, grinning brightly, well aware of what was happening since he had been standing there all along, waiting for the teacher to introduce him. "Axel, stop this follishness," Zexion warned.

"Aww, I knew you're gay, Zexy!" Axel smirked, holding Zexion from behind.

"I do not have feelings for humans!" Zexion countered, trying to make his point that he did not like girls as well as boys. He didn't want to be tied in a relationship.

Axel gasped yet again, loudly. "Bestiality!! I never knew you would sway _that_ far, Zexion!" the redhead commented excitedly and the whole class laughed.

"And to think that Zexion is the quite one," one of their classmates commented.

Zexion growled and banged his head on his desk, _hard._ How did he get himself into this mess? That was why he hated high school. Rumors spread like a plague. Bestiality was certainly not good for his reputation. Not that he had much reputation other than 'the little genius'.

"Sit down!" Came a light, cheery warning voice. At that instant, Zexion immediately knew who it was—must be the art decorating teacher, Marluxia. The smell of roses assaulted his nose and he sneezed. "Bless you!" Axel said in a singsong.

"_Thanks_," Zexion replied sarcastically. When he had returned to breathing again, slowly getting used to the first day of school and the first day of spring, he smelled something very strange. He couldn't quite describe what it was. The only thing he could conclude of was that the smell was highly _disturbing_—in a strange way. He cringed, covering his nose hastily with his hands. His nose had turned red again after all his effort of getting used to everything. His nose began to get itchy and he sneezed again, this time sniffling.

After that, he saw a very unfamiliar face, coming into the class with the pink haired teacher, Marluxia. He observed the Mohawk blond with a face that spelled _hostility_. _Here comes another new scent again._ He muttered inwardly and he sneezed again.

"Everyone! This is Demyx!" Marluxia said happily, dancing around the blond and showering him with his self brought rose petals.

The whole class was silent, didn't seem as excited as they should be. Marluxia noticed the silence and he threw a deathly glare directed towards the whole class. The clock was ticking by and then suddenly everyone snapped and said together in a chorus, "Hi, Demyx."

"Hi!" the blond grinned happily, waving his hand in a big motion. At that, Zexion sneezed again. Demyx quickly turned his attention towards the lilac haired teen. "Hi, there," he smiled. "I hope you get better soon!"

Zexion raised an eyebrow. He was _not_ sick but Demyx didn't know, did he?

"I am transferred here and I will be joining this class for the whole spring. Nice to meet you!" Demyx exclaimed excitedly. "I hope we can have the best spring ever!"

Zexion sneezed again. Somehow, he knew that the spring would turn out really awful. What with the new scent and the new guy called Demyx.

--

I'm also very sorry that this is a multi chapter and that it's really short. Really, I'm very sorry about everything… Sigh…I want to at least brighten your birthday—even a little bit. I hope you like it, Lifes.Lover! Go check her out! She writes really awesome Zemyx and AkuRoku. :D I'm really sorry that this turns out to be a waste of time to you. Thank you!

Please, review and tell me what you think… this is my first Zemyx… Eheh… Thanks!! Now I have to get some rest...


	2. Being Friendly

**Dedication: **This is written for **Lifes.Lover** for her 19th birthday! :D I hope she likes this chapter.

**Warning: **I have to say that this story will not feature an emo!Zexion and super hyper!Demyx—just because I don't know how to write a very 'high' Demyx and for Zexion, emo? Ehe.. XD

**Random Notes: **I've been having trouble sleeping lately. O.o and the weather's shifting and it's been really cold around. brrr… I hope I'm not going to catch a cold. :) I hope you stay healthy too! Ergh… Demyx is so hard to write…

Enjoy!

**Highly Allergic to You**

**Chapter 2**

**Being Friendly  
**

Was it possible for the day to be worst that it was? Zexion hoped not. As of now, he would rather go operate his nose and said 'bye-bye' to it but well—the teen reconsidered the option and shuddered, decided that he was better off with a nose. He narrowed his eyes when his intelligent brain came up with a snapshot of his face without a nose—he was going to have a nightmare that night… to emphasize it, Zexion was never one to have nightmares. He twitched when he was reminded that his reliable nose—at least in the winter—is the one that was going to give him a sleepless night even thought the night hadn't come close yet.

For the whole day, Zexion's nose twitched horribly and was unbelievably itchy. The lilac haired teen couldn't even hold himself from not scratching it. He tried so hard to ignore his foolish nose but every effort turned out to be in vain. The greatest thing was that Zexion had run out of tissues and to those who didn't notice, this is sarcasm. He could almost swear that Axel must have stolen some from his bag just to further his suffering. He had brought a whole backpack worth of tissues. It couldn't vanish just like that. He gave the redhead the heaviest glare he could gather but with his current condition, even his heaviest glare turned out to be a puppy dog stare. Axel didn't feel intimidated like he should be, instead, whenever Zexion threw him the glare, he muttered '_aww_' and grinned widely. Zexion swore he was going to murder the redhead when the bell rang in a few minutes even though he wouldn't want to get his hands dirty.

Now, there were several reasons as to why the redhead was so mean to Zexion that day. One, it had been a whole month since he met that little best friend of his. Therefore, he missed him a lot and the redhead tend to show his affection by torturing his best friend causing Zexion to end up suffering all the time. Secondly, Axel loved to see Zexion's current condition and he was entertained a lot by making fun of him. Thirdly, _aww_, who was that sitting right beside Zexion? And all was thanks to the redhead, Axel.

"_Okay now, where should Demy sit?" Marluxia wondered out loud. His hand was still holding a wooden basket filled with rose petals. Zexion didn't like that one bit. The only empty place that was left was the desk beside him. It was empty because he had specifically requested to the homeroom teacher that he wanted to sit alone for the semester and it had been approved._

_Everyone turned their attention to the empty seat beside Zexion but no one voiced anything, knowing that they would receive some wrath from Zexion later on. Besides, they needed Zexion to help them with various homework assignments. Demyx looked confused for a minute, wondering what was happening. Marluxia whistled, looking up the ceiling, pretending that he didn't know anything, waiting for someone to voice it out. And—the fool that finally did so is of course, Axel. "Ooo, it's empty here!" Axel exclaimed excitedly, pointing to the empty seat. Everyone that had been holding their breath finally released it. _

_Zexion's eyes narrowed to slits and he turned to glare the redhead. He held up his heavy as hell physics textbook and within minutes a loud slam could be heard across the third floor. Afterwards, there was a sight of a bleeding head and a redhead falling down to the floor, unconscious. "So, Demyx!" Marluxia beamed. "It is official. You can sit beside little cute Zexion," the pink haired teacher smiled._

"Isn't he cute?" Axel mouthed out when Zexion turned to look at him again. His head had been bandaged neatly and the blood had stopped.

Zexion rolled his eyes, "I'm _dying_!" he whispered breathlessly.

The two should be talking normally and 'normally' meant that Zexion would be slaughtering Axel. However, there was a teacher out front. Vexen, the physics teacher that went rambling on about some kind of research about hearts and Kingdom Hearts—which had absolutely no connection to the material he was supposed to be teaching. _Since when did physics have anything to do with hearts?_ Zexion wondered silently. However, the rest of the class seemed to be okay with the material.

Back to Axel, there was a fourth reason as to why he was so interested in bothering Zexion that day. Roxas was nowhere to be seen! He was getting extremely worried and the only way to get his peace—meaning _distraction,_ was to put Zexion through hell.

"My name's Demyx," the Mohawk blond tried to be friendly to Zexion. He slowly and silently offered his hand as a friendly gesture, taking care as not to get noticed by Vexen. He knew it would be _deadly_ if Vexen caught anybody in the class talking during his lecture. He had seen it after all. Twenty minutes earlier, two girls were brave enough to try to get through Vexen's sharp eyes, thinking that the blond teacher was probably too old to notice anyway. So they text messaged in other in the class, gossiping, all the while giggling silently. Unfortunately for them, somehow Vexen was aware of it and with that—_bang!_ A mop went flying to the face of the boy that was sitting close to them. Everyone stared with their jaw dropped and Vexen easily told one of his students to bring the poor guy to the school clinic. The two girls were punished and they had to submit a full thirty thousands words essay regarding the research of hearts or else they would be dropped out of school.

The class was enshrouded in deadly silence after that. The poor boy's conditions remained unknown.

Back to Zexion, he shuddered when he heard Demyx introduced himself to him. Perhaps it was because of his current mood, but he definitely did _not_ like the blond's voice and he had no logical reason behind his hostility. He couldn't think clearly with his nose that had jacked up and his brain that had shut itself down. He casted the blond a glare that clearly and unhappily shouted, "_What?"_

Demyx chuckled silently, not seeming to mind Zexion's hostility at all. "Would you mind if I borrow your physics book? I still haven't got mine yet," he asked.

Zexion wasn't able to catch what Demyx was saying merely because Demyx didn't even voice out anything at all. He was grateful that he had somehow learned to read people's mouth. He took his heavy physics textbook—which was already stained with Axel's blood and shoved it to Demyx without saying anything. Demyx was confused but he didn't ask anything because Vexen was already suspicious and looking his way. Zexion never looked at Demyx again for the whole period of physics. He rested his head with his arms as his pillow, trying to block any of the horrible new scent of the blond named Demyx from assaulting his nose. He would release a huge sneeze every three minutes.

Axel grinned for the whole period and ended up suffering the wrath of the twenty pieces of chalk thrown on his face. It was definitely _not_ Axel's best day.

--

Really now, who could resist the temptation of eradicating Axel off of this world? So, Zexion got a good plan to keep Axel off of him for one day, at least. He knew where Roxas was. Roxas might be absent in the class but as usual the lithe blond must be dozing off in the school's backyard. The best thing was that Zexion need not go to look for Roxas. He bumped into the lithe blond when he was on his way to the Cafeteria. "Hey, Zex." Roxas greeted cheerfully.

"Roxas," Zexion returned the greeting with a tone full of menace. He was not in his best mood.

"Are you going to head to the clinic?" Roxas smiled. "I can help you," he smiled, being the usual friendly and helping Roxas.

"I do not need to go to the clinic. I will be alright," Zexion replied. To tell the truth, both Roxas and Axel were his best friends. However, Axel seemed to be glued with him and honestly, he had gotten used to Axel and Roxas' scent. He could have sworn that Axel had put on the perfume only to irritate him. "Axel had been asking for your whereabouts all morning."

"He did?" Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, he demanded that he sees you immediately. Along the line, he said that he wants to give you a kiss and that he wants to _touch_ you."

Roxas narrowed his eyes dangerously. "He said _what?_"

Zexion inwardly smirked. Axel was going to get it, he was sure and he didn't even need to do the killing himself. "Axel's in the classroom." Before Zexion could say anything else, Roxas had rushed off, looking for Axel. The lilac haired teen sneezed again. For a little while, he was wondering if Karma would get back to him.

He walked slowly to the cafeteria, deciding that it was better not to head back to the class to avoid the blood and gore. "Good morning!" Demyx came approaching him.

"You…" Zexion narrowed his eyes and he immediately sneezed. He quickly held up his hand to cover his nose. Oh, he had definitely not gotten used to the smell.

"You seem really sick, you should go to the nurse."

Zexion sighed, still covering his tingling nose. "I am okay." _As long as you stay away_. Now, Zexion was not a person to be reluctant to throw some hurtful words to people but he decided that since Demyx was a new guy and all, it was better not to hurt the guy. He couldn't believe how fast Karma decided to find him. Karma's a bitch.

"You don't like seeing the nurse?" Demyx grinned widely.

"What?"

"Don't worry, I was afraid of seeing the nurse when I was small too," he beamed.

Zexion rolled his eyes and he sneezed again. This time, he sneezed right at Demyx's face because he was eyeing him. "Excuse me," he said innocently.

"Ewww…" Demyx put on a disgusting face and wiped off the Zexion's 'sneeze' off of his face.

"I should be going," the lilac haired teen commented, stepping away, wanting to get as far as possible from the blond.

"Where?" Demyx asked excitedly.

"Cafeteria." Somehow, Zexion had a feeling that Demyx was going to follow him there and usually, his feelings were correct.

"I'm going there too. Let's go together!" Demyx took Zexion's arm and dragged the shorter teen along.

Zexion growled inwardly. He tugged the collar of his sweatshirt up and covered his nose, silently hoping that he would still be alive after this trial.

--

As usual, there was a long line forming in the cafeteria. Demyx stared wide eyed, not believing the length of the line. It had even gone outside the cafeteria. "Are we going to be able to buy _anything_ before recess is over?"

Zexion didn't response at first; he was having hard time breathing and holding his breath. It was more like he was torn between the decision of breathing or not. Demyx's scent was making his head spinning and he didn't like the feeling one bit. His stomach was churning and felt as if its inside had turned upside down for some reason. "I can…"

"No, no. You should find a seat. I'd be lining up," Demyx said cheerily, already getting in the line.

"I—"

"Go find some seat," Demyx insisted.

Zexion rolled his eyes inwardly yet again. He found no reason in reasoning with the dirty blond. So, he went away. He wanted to get away from Demyx anyway, so why bother? He need not queue, that was for sure. All he needed was stepping up the counter and the girls there would serve him immediately. He didn't know the exact reason behind all of that, but it seemed that the girls working in the cafeteria was quite fond of him. However, this time, he decided to wait patiently until Demyx was done. He didn't mind. At least, watching Demyx lining up and waiting gave him a little entertainment and he wondered why. Maybe he just liked seeing people acting foolish.

Thus, with his face covered with his lilac bangs, the teen sat down at one of the empty table. He thumped himself down the fluffy dark brown leather sofa. It was only then that he realized he didn't tell Demyx what he wanted to buy. He growled but was too lazy to get up to tell Demyx. He closed his eyes and before he knew it, he had dozed off, occasionally sniffling. His nose wouldn't stop twitching. At least, the smell of hot soup that filled the cafeteria was nice enough to cover the horrible stench of people, especially Demyx's.

--

Twenty minutes later, right after the bell rang, Demyx finally got his turn. He bought a bowl of hot chicken soup, a couple packs of tissues, hot chocolate, and hot mocha. The line had died down and everyone was returning to their class. Demyx took his order and went to find the lilac haired teen. It was until then that he smiled sweetly, watching Zexion dozing off on the sofa with his nose still slightly red.

He silently put down his order on the table, careful as to not wake Zexion up and he sat down right beside Zexion on the two people couch. Zexion shifted a bit, still sleeping and he rested his head on Demyx's shoulder right after the blond sat down. Demyx chuckled and grinned slightly. He was glad that at least he made a friend on his first day in a new school, especially with him.

--

Half an hour passed and the bell rang again, marking the end of one period. Zexion was jolted awake, causing Demyx that was sipping his hot mocha to yelp a little. The lilac haired teen rubbed his eyes a little and let his bangs fell down to cover half his face again. He sneezed yet again when he realized that Demyx's scent was practically trying to kill his nose. He jumped up later—mostly because he realized that he had missed one period and the other was because he realized that he was basically _sleeping_ on Demyx. "What are you doing?" he asked emotionlessly.

"Sipping my mocha," Demyx smiled, holding up his cup of mocha to further prove his point.

"Recess was over one hour ago."

"You fell asleep."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I don't want to wake you up. Oh, your chicken soup and chocolate are already cold. Let me heat it up in the microwave," Demyx was about to stand up, taking the bowl of chicken soup and the cup of chocolate.

"I do not…how much should I pay you?" Zexion asked, taking out his wallet.

"You're sick and I bought it for you. No need to pay me," the blond answered easily.

Zexion frowned. Only Roxas and very _rarely_ Axel would buy him food. Coming from a stranger, it didn't seem right. He let it slide anyway, having no energy to quarrel. It was minutes later that Demyx came back with fully heated chicken soup and chocolate. He put it in front of Zexion. "This would make you feel better."

Zexion wondered if Demyx knew that if he stayed away from him that would really make him feel better. He took the soup and used the spoon, slowly drinking it out. He let out a soft sigh, feeling satisfied with the taste and the scent of the chicken soup that was apparently not too strong for him. And just when Zexion thought he was enjoying life, _someone_ had to snap him off. "There you are!!" Came a loud shout.

The lilac haired teen spurted out the chicken soup that was still in his mouth and just out of pure coincidence, Demyx was standing in front of him. The sprayed out chicken soup went straight to Demyx's clothes. Axel saw that clearly and he laughed out loudly. There were several additional noticeable wounds up the redhead's head and hand. Zexion silently thanked Roxas.

"I was worried that you might have fainted," Axel grinned. "I certainly didn't expect to be bothering your sweet moments, you little lovebird."

Zexion gaped. His chicken soup fell out of his hand and pooled on the floor. He took in a deep breath and sneezed again.

"Aww, I need to find some dry clothes," Demyx pouted, looking at his soaked shirt.

"I can help you with that," Axel offered.

"But, Zexion…"

"I will head back to class," Zexion said sternly, holding his hot chocolate and walking away, going to the class, leaving the redhead and the mohawk blond behind.

"Zexion…" Demyx whispered.

"My name's Axel," the redhead grinned.

"Demyx."

"Hey, since you're new here, wanna join a community?"

"Community?"

"Yeah, it's sorta like a club," Axel explained. "I'm sure you can get new friends there. Zexion is the number one member of the club, you know. And I'm the one who founded it."

Demyx grinned. "Sure, I'd be happy to."

Axel smirked, happy to finally find the second member for his community.

--

Ooo, I think I screwed up the description in this chapter.. I don't know.. O.o It has been a long time since I write a fic about high school and now that I'm in a college, it really doesn't help much. :D Hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me what you think? I hope you like it, **Lifes.Lover**. Although I think I'm really doing a horrible attempt in humor here… Thank you!


	3. Cold in Spring

I am just down in the slump… Ah well, let's see if I can write something out…

**Dedication**: This whole fic is given to LifesLover who—had seen enough of my weirdness. Ahaha…sorry for that.

**Warning: **It might get a bitty weird as I am really weird. O.o There's really nothing much in this one. XD but I am about to reveal the plot. (There's not a lot of plot… D:)

**Chapter 3**

**Cold in Spring  
**

It was another lovely day of spring. Zexion woke up with a grunt, hating the morning. He was at least grateful that his nose had gradually recovered and adapted to the change of season. At least, he was not sneezing himself to death over the dead cold night. Even though it was already spring, the temperature was still merciless at night. It would be a while until the temperature really rose. Still snuggled up in his bed, the lilac haired teen hid his face in his fluffy pillows and covered the warm blanket over his head. The alarm was blaring soon afterwards and he had no choice but to open his eyes and embrace the day—with hostility and hatred. He wanted more sleep, not school. That was for certain.

In addition, he had to work after school that day. Yesterday, he requested a one day off because he was not feeling well. He didn't think that he would be given another day off without getting fired. Thus, after school, he had to go to the bakery where he worked. He was at least grateful that he found a job in the bakery where it was surrounded by the wonderful scent of fresh bakery that was effective in covering the variety scents of people.

It was unusually cold that day for the spring season. There was a big building right outside of Zexion's room that showed it was currently 48 degrees Fahrenheit. Zexion's eyes went wide for a while and narrowed. He hated the cold. Add that with the spring season and it was ultimate hatred building up inside the lilac haired teen's stomach. Not to mention that he was already halfway in the bus with summer clothing. He was half awake the whole morning and he basically merely got into the hot shower, did everything he need to prepare for school, took any clothes that was present, and went out—not even aware of the cold. He would have never predicted that it was going to be _that_ cold.

So, Zexion looked outside the window of the bus, cursing within. He let out a soft sigh and sat a little bit off to the corner until he was squashed in there. Beside him sat a huge dude who was practically cornering him. He couldn't do anything. The huge dude was eating chips and snacks, causing the crumbles to fall to the ground. It was not a pretty sight or a pretty scent. Right now, Zexion would rather be together with the disturbing scented Demyx rather than with the huge dude—and he started wondering why he was comparing Demyx with the huge dude.

When he finally got to his stop, he got off the bus with huge effort of getting through the huge guy. He inwardly swore that he was not going to sit in the corner of the bus again.

--

"Morning, sexy."

Zexion cringed, knowing full well who said that. There was only one person in the world who was dumb enough to enrage the lilac haired teen in the morning and that was Axel. Axel's voice was loud and clear for everyone to hear. Girls who passed by giggled and boy chuckled. "Axel… I'm gonna have Roxas castrate you," Zexion muttered under his breath which went inaudible for Axel.

"What?" Axel smiled innocently when Zexion gave him a murderous glare.

"What did you call me?" Zexion said with a sharp tone, as if daring the redhead to call him _sexy_ again.

"Well, you are sexy," Axel grinned. "Even I can see that you're clearly different from everyone."

Zexion raised an eyebrow, looking around, trying to see Axel's point. "Everyone's wearing big huge jacket and you're in this white tight shirt and pants." Axel chuckled, pulling Zexion's long sleeved shirt playfully. "You're _sexy_."

"_You_ are going to die, Axel," Zexion muttered.

"Eh, I have nine lifes, sexy," Axel grinned widely, happy that he was able to irritate his best friend so much.

Zexion decided to ignore the redhead and went ahead inside the school building, also finding no logical reason to stand in the cold. It was really foggy outside and the sun was still hiding, refusing to show its shine to the world. Scratch that "it was another lovely spring day", the weather was really weird. It was almost like winter without the snow part. However, it made sense since it was still January…though no one hoped that the cold weather would persist for long. If Zexion didn't forget to bring his jacket, it would be a perfect day for him. The cold wind that blew across town was enough to wipe away any horrible stench that would assault his nose.

He was tempted to skip class for a day and simply spend his day in the schoolyard, doing nothing. However, considering the fact that he had forgotten to bring anything that would protect him from the cold, he relented from doing so. When he stepped into the classroom, thankful that Axel didn't follow him, Demyx was already inside, chatting happily with some of the inhabitants of the class. He was very friendly and girls seemed to giggle when he was talking. Zexion rolled his eyes and he didn't have any logical explanation behind his eye rolling.

He had no place to sit since his seat was currently occupied by a girl who was listening intently to Demyx talking about something or somewhat about where he was from—which Zexion had no interest in. Releasing a soft sigh and growling inwardly, the lilac haired teen let out a loud fake cough—signaling that he wanted to sit down. Nobody seemed to notice him and he was certainly irritated though it was not enough for him to show it through his emotionless face.

Zexion ended up standing there, irked. He shoved his hands inside his jean's pocket, his bangs still covering his face, hiding his emotionless expression. "Oh, hi! Zexion!" Demyx shouted cheerily, causing everyone to turn their attention to the lilac haired teen that was standing behind them. "Good morning!"

Everyone made a shocked and serious face once they noticed Zexion and those who were sitting immediately stood up, giving way to him. "Sorry," the girl who sat on Zexion's seat giggled nervously and stepped away. Zexion was already used to his classmates' behavior around him. He never had any friends since everyone thought that they should respect him simply because he helped them with homework—or rather, he just tossed the answer to the homework around and everyone would copy it. He ignored them and sat down calmly on his seat.

Demyx only watched with slightly surprised face as everyone scurried away and formed the usual group, chatting on their own, ignoring the two existences of Demyx and Zexion in the class completely. Zexion covered his nose with his hand, trying to avoid Demyx's scent. It was not as horrible and as stinging as the day before, to say it honestly."Is there any problem?" Zexion finally asked with his calm tone.

"Don't you think it's weird?" Demyx blinked a couple of times at Zexion who was clearly not staring at him.

"What is?"

"Everyone's…is it always like that?"

"I don't make friends and they don't make the effort to make friends with me. They simply need my help, that's why they respect me. They wouldn't act the same if they don't need my help."

"Help? But…"

"They don't see it fit to make friends with me and I don't see any point to. If they want my answer to homework, sure, I'll give them. I don't have anything to lose." It was very rare for Zexion to talk that much.

Before Demyx could deny Zexion's words, the teacher entered the class and the whole class went silent, followed by Axel and Roxas going in the classroom. "Stay away from me, Axel," Roxas hissed.

"No," Axel grinned brightly.

Everyone turned their attention to the couple who was quarreling. "How many times must I tell you that I don't sway that way? I am _not_ gay!" Roxas almost shouted.

"You will when you fall in love with me," Axel still managed to keep his bright smile.

"I will when you've been castrated and somehow God helps you and changes you to a girl," Roxas growled.

Axel's jaw dropped and the whole class merely snickered.

"Is this normal—between Axel and Roxas?" Demyx laughed richly, sitting down and whispering to Zexion.

"They are best friends until Axel decided to become a little aggressive," Zexion answered simply.

--

Because of the low temperature, most students in the class fell asleep while the psychology teacher, Xemnas was explaining about emotions. Even though half of the class was dead, Xemnas continued lecturing on—until it was only Zexion that was sober. Fortunately Xemnas only continued to lecture on without putting on any kinds of punishment for those who were sleeping. The class ended soon enough and Xemnas suddenly shouted, "Everyone except Zexion has to hand in a three thousand words essay about today's lecture! If I find any copies, you will all fail the class," he said simply and calmly and walked off the class, without waiting for any comments or complaints from the class.

Everyone was jolted from their slumber and paled—except for Roxas who remained indifferent, Axel who managed a smirk—not having a single care about anything in the world except for Roxas, and Demyx who remained calm.

--

Recess…and Zexion sneaked away from the class, walking off easily while Axel was pre-occupied with Roxas and Demyx with the girls surrounding him. He wanted to get away from all the horrible stench. He walked to the schoolyard where a green tree was standing tall and strong. With practiced ease, Zexion climbed the tree and rested himself on one of the big branches. He hugged his knees close, staring at people walking and couples dating and kissing on the tree. He knew he would catch a cold soon, but at least, the sun came out and he felt warmth coursing through his body as the sun shone him. It was a nice quite moment for him. Unfortunately, the silence was broken by a particular blond shouting to him.

"Zexion!"

Zexion stared from beyond his lilac bangs, eyeing the Mohawk blond. He didn't say anything, merely wanting Demyx to catch his signal that was saying '_I want to be left alone.'_ However, Demyx was cheerful as ever and didn't seem to catch it. Without saying anything, Demyx climbed up the tree and positioned himself from the branch a little bit up high and perpendicular from where Zexion was sitting.

"Aren't you cold?" Demyx asked, slipping his hands inside the warm pocket of his blue thick jacket.

Zexion inwardly rolled his eyes. "No," he answered, wanted to immediately go away but also wanted to spend more time there. "I thought you are with the girls," he commented.

"They just wanna know me. Asking me what it was like where I'm from. Stuffs like that," Demyx laughed, staring to the sky.

"Where?"

"Yes?"

"Where are you from?" Zexion asked and he couldn't form any explanation as to why he spluttered out the question.

"England. I was born here but was raised it England." Demyx's face grimaced and Zexion watched, noticing.

Zexion was about to open his mouth to voice out questions but he decided otherwise, pursing his lips. It was rude to intervene—especially since he had only known Demyx for two days. He was quite surprised as to how they get relatively this close in that short amount of time. The cold wind blew and Zexion let out a sneeze. Before the lilac haired teen could register what was happening, there was already a thick, warm, blue jacket covering him. "What?" he asked, surprised, blushing a little.

"It gets colder than this in England. Since you're sick and all, you need this jacket more than I do," Demyx smiled and he jumped off the tree, landing with a loud thud. Zexion was surprised that Demyx was alright from a fall that high. "I'll go buy you something warm to drink!" Demyx grinned and ran off before Zexion could say anything.

Zexion sneezed again at the scent that was radiating from Demyx's blue jacket. He put it away but when the cold wind blew again, as if enforcing him to simply wear the jacket, he kept it close to cover his shivering body while trying his best not to inhale the disturbing scent. At the same time, he was hoping that the warm drink from Demyx would arrive soon. He needed it.

--

I think I did something wrong by setting this in highschool AU… O.O it's very hard to write out. Also, happy Halloween everyone!! (throws everyone candies) I might not be able to update at Halloween, thus I'm wishing you early. XD though I hope I can get chocolate out though. =D Have a happy Halloween! Also, thank you very much for you who read and review!!

LifesLover (I can't get it to show when I was typing your accurate penname in document.. sorry), it seems like you're not in a good mood. Ehehe.. I hope everything goes well for you. Well, knowing you, I know you'll be back up on your roll again soon. XD


End file.
